Phinjango!
by Devin M.Moon
Summary: Phineas is hurt because Isabella broke up with him. Django liked Phineas for most of his life, whe he sees Phineas hurt he wants to help him and tell Phineas how he feals about him! With his dad's help a cool invention he might stand a chance!


Hey, I don't know about you but Django Brown way needs more love, if you agree with that and you think Phineas and Django or Phinjango as I call them is a great paring then this story is for you. If you hate this pairing or hate slash altogether then you know how to leave. I am rating this T just to be safe but it's mainly fluff. I know my writing style needs a lot of work but I hope you will like it. If you do not like this, or think it needs work (I know it needs work I just do not know what work) please tell me how I can improve this story and my writing.

Disclaimer- I do not own the show; if I did Django would be in the main cast, Buford and Baljeet would have kissed (or at least be BFF's) and Ferb would have Gretchen as his girlfriend or at least would have had lip-to-lip action with Vanessa.

They are Django is 13 and Phineas is 12, they look about the same except they are taller.

This story will be told in third person and I will tell both Phineas and Django's Point Of View.

!

Phineas was on his way to Beppo's art class studio to meet Django for something important to do. Phineas was glad for the distraction because Isabella had broke up with him the week before and despite still having her as a friend he felt that his heart was ripped out of his body stomped on by his sister in four inch heals during one of her crazy moments and then put back in his body. On the way to his destination, he could not help but think about the incident of the day that it happened. He built aquatic suits for them both, they planned to go in to the ocean then go under water to see the fishes and dolphins and hold hands the whole trip. After that go to a posh restaurant and order something good but not too expensive because he spent most of his money on weekly flowers for her and the aquatic suit she wanted customized in a pink and purple look with unicorn stitching. Not having to customizing his suit, he got it free. He felt that he should have guessed that something was up when he saw that while Isabella had a blast underwater she felt weird at the restaurant in her normal clothes. Granted Phineas did not tell her to dress formal but he did not think that would matter because they had fancy food and a fancy atmosphere heck the place even had fancy bathroom with a towel person. He knew his dates were not perfect, he remembered taking her to a kid's restaurant that they loved and while she loved the place when they were best friends she did not like it for a date. He felt bad he was not what Isabella wanted but he was trying his best, he was not used to the whole dating thing he was only twelve! Did _SHE_ ever plan the dates, no, she didn't even help, so why was she mad at him? There was also kissing, even though he did not know how _THAT_ was supposed to feel, he knew it wasn't supposed to be as it was when he and Isabella kissed. He thought it felt wired; it sometimes slimy, wet and downright gross. Other times kissing her felt dry and crunchy. He knew they had to work on kissing, but he thought one day it would fell magical, he thought he would hear fireworks go off in his head but he didn't he never did and now he felt bad and his heart felt even worse. Despite feeling the problems in their relationship, he didn't want to break up, the relationship was her idea and it made her happy when he said yes, her being one of his best friends and his girlfriend made her happy and he wanted to make her happy. He worked hard to do so; he hung out with his other friends less and her more, he bought her flowers listened to _HER_ problems while not telling her any of his for fear of her looking down on him or being mad at him because he was a boy and they were romantically together. He thought and felt that he was a good boyfriend but he guessed Isabella felt differently and dumped him, but He had no more time to dwell because he made it to Beppo's art studio aka Django's house.

!

Django was walking all around his dad's art class studio and their apartment above waiting for Phineas to show up. He wanted to help Phineas because despite saying he was okay it was clear to Django that Phineas was hurt. He also hoped he would have the courage to tell Phineas how he felt about him. You see Django was crushing on Phineas, HARD. He knew that he liked Phineas but he was too nervous about what Phineas and the others would think to act on his feelings. When Phineas and Isabella started going out he thought he would be happy for them and his feelings for Phineas would go away. He was wrong, Phineas looked happy, he looked adorable and happy and he thought things would still be the same apart from Phineas dating Isabella but he was wrong. His feelings just intensified, whenever he saw Phineas smile, laugh, or get that look on his face, that look on his face when he came up with an idea, it just broke his heart. He was mad at Isabella for making Phineas date her, and he was disappointed at Phineas for dating her, but mostly he was mad at himself for not telling Phineas the truth. He should have told Phineas how he felt; Phineas was nice and would have been kind no matter how he felt inside. He was able to come out to his dad easily enough and he was a locally famous artist! His dad gave him a hug told him he was normal and he still loved him and his dad even knew that Django had a crush on someone. He was surprised when the doorbell rang! It brought him out of his thoughts, "It's that time already!" Django thought aloud "Better open the door" Beppo warned, "He's here!"

!

Django opened the door on a red-eyed Phineas who was trying his best to smile and be optimistic. Django wondered if Phineas had cried on his way over but the loved the way he was trying his best to be happy, he had always loved how Phineas tried to be optimistic.

"Hey Django, how are you?" He asked

"I'm ok, come inside we have lots to do" Django said

As Phineas came in he gave Django a hug Django was surprised but he returned it happily and for a moment the two boys tried to see who could hug the tightest.

"Django" Beppo joked, "You're supposed to be kind to our guests not try and hug them to death!"

Django let go of Phineas smiling. And he was pleasantly surprised to see a small smile on the smaller boys face he loved it when Phineas smiled and was glad that he made Phineas a little happier.

"Hi Mister Brown! Oh, I'm sorry! Beppo" Phineas said remembering that Beppo liked to being called Beppo and not Mister Brown. "So what are we going to do today?"

Well seeing, as my son never stops painting I'd thought we'd build a telescope to give other people a chance to see the pictures individually on the huge bulletin fridge I made!

"Wow, I've never seen a bulletin fridge before!" Phineas said with curiosity in his voice "Let's go see it!"

In the next room, there was a ton of giant household objects like a huge remote bigger then Beppo himself.

"It's even works and it holds all of the remotes!" Django told Phineas "Sweet!" Phineas said back

Not far from the giant remote was the giant bulletin fridge and on it were a million paintings, pictures, and drawings that Django made himself.

"Wow cool fridge Beppo!" and Django I love all of your artwork!"

"Thank you!" said both Django and Beppo

"Ok!" Phineas said taking change "I'm thinking instead we should build a tellaride, people would get in the tellaride and the tellaride would have a giant magnifying glass in front, the people can see all the art work while getting a rollercoaster experience and maybe if we decide to charge money all of the money will go different charities in need! I know a guy who can get the stuff we need and I know a team of experts who can help us build the tellaride if we start now it could all be done in a few hours! What do ya say!

!

After ten minutes of convincing Beppo, it was safe he gave the ok the do the tellaride! Django put on an upbeat mix-C.D. of Hannah Montana, Love Handle, and classic 70's music his dad liked, Django didn't know or care who sung it! Beppo got the snacks and Phineas called for two delivery people, some blueprints, and he called a local youth group who needed volunteer some hours, and Buford and Baljeet to help on the tellaride.

The next few hours flew by! Django asked everyone helping not to ask Phineas about Isabella while they were working so Phineas could stay happy at least for a few hours. The building of the tellaride went off without a hitch well unless you counted everyone complaining about Buford complaining about the Hannah Montana music and the grownups talking about the 70's music, which nearly put Django to sleep and had put Phineas to sleep, but on the plus side, Phineas used his shoulder as a pillow!

After the tellaride was built Phineas gave it a test run and after that everyone else tried it, not long after that the delivery people and youth group left, and soon after Buford carried Baljeet to his house for their sleepover and after that Beppo went to his art creation room leaving Django and Phineas alone. Despite suddenly feeling, nervous Django took Phineas to his half of the apartment floor, which included a kitchenette leading to his living room a half bath past a hallway was his bedroom his full bathroom and after that his closet. It was all a birthday present from his father, he loved it but now he hoped Phineas would not think he was spoiled. His dad's art really took off after his family moved to Danville and not long after that they started volunteering at the community center, Django even started helping his dad teach art techniques to kids as his teacher assistant. He met Phineas and his friends that way. Luckily, Phineas looked normal albeit a little sad now that he was not preoccupied with a project. Hopefully he could make Phineas fell better and tell Phineas how he felt about him.

!

When Phineas saw Django's place Phineas felt that rush of curiosity, and excitement going through his body, his mind started to come up with ways to make Django's place even more fun. Using the shrinking machine he and Ferb made he would shrink him and Django down, Django would love jumping on the beanbag chair; he would love to make a swing set and swing with him and their friends. He saw Django's face and smiled, Django looked so cute when he was nervous but why was he nervous? He had to know why, but how was he going to ask him, he did not want to come off as childish, wired or creepy. Isabella accused him of all of those things and told him that was why she broke up with him, and he was worried that he would now make the same mistake with Django.

People always think I am optimistic. Well some optimist I am! I am still sad about the break up even after a good day! Phineas thought sadly to himself.

Just after he thought this, he felt two arms around him and the next moment he was brought into a hug, a hug by Django!

Phineas was surprised but much happier he wanted Django to be happy too so, he began to hug him back!

"I've wanted to do that for a long time!" he heard Django say

"Why?" Phineas asked

"Well you had your heart broken and despite trying to look and be happy it's clear that you're hurt, it's okay to be hurt but it's not your fault.

"Yes it is" Phineas said sadly "All I wanted to do was make her happy; it seemed that she was always mad at me! I thought she wanted me to be her boyfriend and she did, all of the sudden she was happy. I tried to be the best boyfriend ever, I tried to do the things all boyfriends do but it still was not enough. So I spent almost all of my money on flowers because she did not look very happy when I gave he some I planted, okay they were not that nice but did my best planting them. I thought that it was the thought that counted. Then she thought I spent too much time with my family and friends so I spent less time with them and more time with her, when that didn't help much I took her on an undersea date and then out to a nice restaurant but even that didn't help! Therefore, after that I asked her what was wrong she laughed at me and then she broke up with me. I feel so bad I could not make her happy; Ferb said there are other girls so I should just move on. I did not want to tell mom and dad because there on their second honeymoon and I did not want to bother them. Candace wanted to bust Isabella and she even called Isabella a bad word! I did not want anyone in trouble since it was my fault she broke up with me! Everyone told me I just need a new girl but I just cannot go through another relationship with a girl because I cannot make them happy! I always mess up!"

After telling Django about his problem, he received a tighter hug!

"Phineas you're wonderful!" Django exclaimed "Your kind, smart, fun to be with, funny, cute!

!

Oh no! I told Phineas he cute, well he is cute but what if this ruins everything!

"You think I'm cute?" Phineas asked

The expression on Phineas's face was adorable!

Maybe he likes me back! Django thought, well there is only one way to find out!

!

Phineas was surprised when Django tilted his face up wards cupping it in his hands he could not help but smile. Django looked so happy!

"You're cute too!" Phineas said back

Django moved in closer, Phineas moved his head in too, and then their heads collided!

"Ouch!" Phineas said, "Do you think that we can try that again?"

"You know kissing someone means you like them!" Django said

" Well I think I like you Django, Do you like me?"

Django responded by kissing Phineas on the lips this time their heads did not collide!

!

Wow, this feels right! It feels good! I hope Django thinks so too! I wonder how long we should kiss when it feels good. Phineas thought to himself

Eventually Phineas had his question answered because he ran out of breath ending the kiss by pulling away Phineas caught his breath and smiled he saw Django smiling dreamily as well.

"You liked it?" Phineas questioned

"Why wouldn't I?" Django replied

"Well because Isabella thought I was a" he was stopped by Django kissing him again!

"Well you kiss great to me! You don't need to feel bad anymore! You tried making a friend happy and it didn't work out! It's not your fault! Isabella didn't realize how wonderful you are so she broke up with you end of story!" Django said

"Your right, I guess it's not my fault but if I feel like it is my fault again please don't be mad ok!" Phineas said

"I won't be mad, I really like you Phineas but if you're not ready for another relationship I understand!"

"Can we take it slow if we start going out?" Phineas asked

"We sure can!" Django answered

Phineas replied by kissing him on the cheek

"In fact let's count this as our first date! First dates are hard but I had fun!" Django said

"Only if we start our second on now the sun is about to set!" Phineas said

"Before we see the sun set can you tell me what Candace said about Isabella?"

"No, she uses a bad word and I don't like to say bad words! Phineas said

"You are so cute!" Django said

"You are too!" Phineas replied

!

Phineas and Django watched the sunset and then the stars they were having a fun night but then Candace came to pick Phineas up claiming that their mom and dad were home, after saying good night Candace said

"You are so busted!"

"Why?" Phineas asked

"For not dating Django sooner and for not kissing him good night!" Candace said

"Yeah Phineas I want a good night kiss!" Django said

"Good night Django." Phineas said before kissing him

"Good night!" Django said back

!

One the way home Candace told Phineas that he needed to tell them that he was dating Django. Phineas knew that, but for now, he was just glad he felt better and that he was in a happily romantic relationship with Django.

Fin.

!

Please rate, and review my story, and tell me if I should do a sequel! Bye love you guys!

Devin


End file.
